


Research Party

by sabershadowkat



Series: Abracadabra [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang turns their research party into a slumber party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Party

Research Party

  
Abracadabra 7

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 

 

Willow looked at the small group crowded in her bedroom. Each held papers in their hands, reading through them intently. She watched as Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them, eyes never leaving the papers in his lap. 

Turning her head, she gazed thoughtfully at the threesome lying on her bed. Buffy was sprawled across the bottom, papers resting on the floor as she read. Cordelia and Xander were using the Slayer's back as a foot rest as they sat close together, leaning against the mountain of pillows. 

Finally, she looked down to her left to the man leaning against her desk. Angel frowned as he read, placing one piece of paper neatly on the stack next to him as he finished the sheet. He glanced up. Upon seeing her watching him he smiled, then brought his right hand over and began to caress the back of her leg as he went back to reading. 

Willow smiled and turned back to the computer screen. Life was so good. 

Except for the fact that someone was trying to kidnap her. 

But that was normal when one lived on the Hellmouth. 

 

 

 

##  **Part One**

 

 

 

"Ah-ha!" Xander exclaimed. 

All eyes turned to the boy on the bed. "What?" Buffy asked. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Xander said. "I've just always wanted to do that." 

"Xander!" 

Xander ducked as objects and hands came flying at him. Willow smacked him soundly in the head with the small stuffed frog he'd gotten her as a gag gift to get over her fears. 

Buffy rubbed her tired eyes and rolled off the bed. She thumped to the floor at Angel's feet. "I can't do this anymore," she whined. 

"What say we take a well deserved break?" Giles suggested. 

"And get some food!" Xander said. He grabbed the phone from Willow's nightstand and dialed a number. "Yeah, I'd like a large pizza with the works." He put his hand over the receiver. "What do you guys want?" 

Giles shook his head and Willow giggled. "Better get two more large, one with everything and the other sausage only," she said. 

Xander placed the order for pick up, then stood and stretched. "How about a quick game of Whoever Has The Car Gets The Pizza?" 

"I'll go, Xander," Giles said. "Shall I stop at the grocers and pick up something to drink?" 

"That's what I like about you, bookman," Xander said. "Always thinking of others." 

It was decided that Cordelia would go with Giles to get the pizza and drinks after they both put up their token protests, while Xander would accompany Buffy on a quick patrol. Angel was to stay and protect Willow. 

"Phew!" Willow sighed, flopping down on her bed, not caring that she was lying on some of the printed copies. She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt her shoes and socks being removed, then cool hands massaging her feet. "Ooh. That feels good." 

Angel chuckled. "I take it you like." 

"I like," Willow replied agreeably. After a few minutes, she felt his hands start to move up her legs under her long skirt. Her breathing increased as he kneaded the muscles. He stopped and she frowned, only to smile in anticipation when his hands were replaced by his body. 

Angel supported himself on his forearms as he captured Willow's mouth in a soft kiss. Willow sighed in pleasure into his mouth, then moved her arms to cradle his head in her hands. The kiss deepened and Willow arched her hips into his. 

Angel groaned and began trailing light kisses down from Willow's mouth to her chin and along the column of her neck. He licked the hollow of her throat and she shivered, sending his body into instant arousal. 

Willow managed to capture his ear with her mouth. She licked and lightly sucked on the lobe and Angel pressed his pelvis into hers, trying to relieve the pressure. She sighed in approval, and he suddenly captured her mouth with fiery possession. 

When Angel felt Willow's breath as she sighed in his ear, he couldn't take any more. His mouth descended upon hers, his tongue searching. He shifted his weight and brought one hand under her shirt, stroking and caressing. 

The pressure building between Willow's legs was too much to bear. "Angel, please," she begged, wanting him to give her release. She writhed against him. 

Knowing neither of them could wait a moment longer, Angel pushed up Willow's skirt and removed her panties. He quickly undid his own pants and pushed them and his boxers to his knees. He positioned himself and entered her hot core with one, swift thrust. 

They both cried out in pleasure. Willow pulled Angel's head down and met his lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him, meeting him. Their tongues clashed and Willow could feel his fangs as they appeared. She purposely rubbed against one, slicing her tongue and let the blood flow into Angel's mouth. 

Angel tasted his lover's sweet blood in his mouth and growled deep in his throat. He sucked on her injured tongue, pumping faster against her lithe form. Suddenly, it was if someone hit them both with sledgehammers. They both went flying over the edge into oblivion as orgasms shook their coupled form. 

Willow ripped her mouth from Angel's and cried out in pleasure. Angel sunk his canines into the side of her pale neck, drinking noisily as they climaxed together. He collapsed against her, his body spent. She stroked the back of his thick hair, reveling in the afterglow. 

After a few minutes, Angel looked down into Willow's shining face. He moved out of her, then repositioned their clothes before lying on his stomach next to her on the bed. He brought his mouth to her neck and used his tongue to trace patterns in the twin pools of blood from his bite.

Willow lay happily on her back, her lover's arm across her small waist. She could hear him purring contently again, as she did several times since that morning. *Has it only been twelve hours?* she asked herself. Willow had only slept until 9:00 a.m. that morning and Buffy had brought her clothes during their free period an hour later. 

Moving her left arm, she brought her watch into view. *They'll be back with the food soon,* she told herself. Angel's purring turned to a slight growl when she moved, then returned to its low, soothing pattern when she put her arm down. *I wonder how he does that?* she thought, referring to his purr. *I wonder if he knows he's still in game face. I can feel the ridges against my cheek. Funny, that use to scare me. Now, it makes me feel good to know I am the one who caused him to lose his self-conscious, brooding persona and be truly himself, demon and all.* 

She heard the front door open. Giles and Cordelia could be heard arguing about something, but she didn't want to move. Angel gave no indication that he noticed their friends arrival, or he just didn't care. 

"I'm telling you Giles, put an off-white oxford with that tweed and leave the tie at home and you'd look great," Cordelia said. "For an old guy, that is." 

"Cordelia, I am quite happy with my appearance," Giles said. Willow could tell he was at the end of his patience. "And my car." 

"I was just saying that when in America do as the Americans," Cordelia said, continuing a previous argument. "That includes driving an American car." 

"Your automobile was not made in America," Giles pointed out. "It was made overseas, most likely in Japan or-or-or Taiwan, and shipped here." 

They came down the hall and stopped mid-argument when they saw the two on the bed. "Oh," Giles said, blushing faintly. He was carrying the three pizzas and a case of soda. 

Cordelia set the plates and napkins she'd gotten next to the computer, then sat in the desk chair. "You two look cozy, in a non-matching sort of way. I swear, Willow, one of these days you have to tell your mom to stop buying your clothes." 

"Buffy was the one who picked them out this morning," Willow pointed out. 

Before Cordelia could comment further, she noticed a strange sound emanating from the vampire on the bed. "What is he doing?" 

Giles had set the pizza's down under the plates and napkins and was busy cleaning his glasses with intent concentration from the doorway. "I be-believe Angel is, uh, showing affection." 

Willow giggled and Angel growled again. He was extremely content and didn't want to bother with the two mortals who had come into the room. "He's purring, Cordy." 

"Huh," Cordelia said. "Does he do it often?" 

"He's been doing it all day," Willow said and blushed. She tried to sit up, but Angel held her firm. "Angel, I want pizza." 

"No," Angel said, he pouted. "Don't want to move." 

"You don't have to move," Willow told him. She turned her head and looked into his yellow eyes. "But I do," she whispered. It was if someone threw a lightswitch on behind his eyes. He grinned sheepishly, which looked really funny with his fangs, and let her up. She kissed his nose, got up and left the bedroom. 

As soon as Willow got up, Angel grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed with one long, arm and smashed it over his head, hiding his face. Voices were heard in the hallway. 

"Embarrassed much?" Cordelia asked him sweetly. 

Angel flicked her off. 

Xander and Buffy stepped in the room just in time to see Angel’s rude gesture. They both fell to the floor in laughter. Even Giles couldn’t withhold a chuckle. 

"What did I miss?" Willow said, looking down at her friends. She turned her gaze upon the bed and saw Angel still face down, his head buried under a pillow. 

"Willow, your kitten flicked me off," Cordelia said. 

"Kitten? But I don’t have…oh!" Willow responded. 

"Kitten? Will, did you get a fuzzy fur ball without my knowing?" Xander asked, scraping himself off the floor and snagging a box of pizza. He didn’t bother to take a plate. 

"No, pig boy," Cordelia said before Willow could say anything. "She has a 175 pound vampire that purrs." 

Willow blushed bright red, matching her hair. Angel groaned under the pillow. Xander and Buffy stared at Willow, then at the figure lying on the bed. Giles hid his smile and Cordelia grinned unabashedly. 

"Buffy, stake me, please," Angel’s muffled voice said. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Two**

 

 

 

Very few slices remained of the pizza and Willow was reluctant to get back to work. After the acute case of embarrassment wore off, she and Angel sat side by side on the floor, leaning back against the bed. She once again had to tell him to put the human mask back over his features when she finally conned him from beneath the pillow. 

Angel still couldn’t understand why he didn’t immediately drop the mask into place. Willow seemed to overload his system so much, he didn’t realize his natural features were showing. It unnerved him. 

The phone rang and Willow answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi mom! Yeah. Ok. See you Sunday." She turned to her friends. "That was my mom. They’re going to be out of town until Sunday." 

"That solves the problem as to how to keep your parents safe," Angel said. He found her hand with his and squeezed it. "It also makes it much easier on my end to protect you." 

"You two are so sweet, I think I’m gonna hurl," Cordelia said from her perch in the desk chair. She stood and began to clean up the garbage. The others took this as their cue to do the same. 

"Well, I had best be taking my leave," Giles told the group after they cleaned up. "I shall see you all in school tomorrow. Well, not Angel, of-of course." 

With a chorus of good-byes, the Watcher left in his old Citrogen and the five friends looked at one another. 

"Um…guys?" Willow said tentatively. "I know it’s a school night and all, but…how about a sleepover party?" 

"Really?" Buffy asked. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "We haven’t done that in so long." 

"If we’re going to have a sleepover," Cordelia said. "I’ll have to run home and get my nail kit. There’s no way I’m passing up this opportunity." 

"Guys? Will you stay, too?" Willow asked, smiling brightly at them. 

"Oh, why the hell not," Xander said. "Lemme call my mom." 

Angel sighed good naturely. "If I gotta…"

Willow smacked him and the group laughed. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Buffy and Angel went out for another quick patrol as Cordelia drove home to get her things. Willow cornered Xander in her room with a plan. 

"Xander, remember Fort Harrisberg?" Willow asked. 

Xander gave her a look of pure glee. "Do I? It was the best blanket fort in all of Sunnydale! Nothing could topple it, well, except for when Jesse tripped in the middle of the night and the lamp came crashing down." 

"Wanna build a fort?" Willow said. 

With a friendship that took a lifetime to build, Xander and Willow began constructing a fort to end all blanket forts in her room. Xander even took pains to make a corner for Angel that would be completely protected from the windows or French doors the next morning. Even though he whined the entire time. 

Buffy and Angel returned the same time Cordelia did. When they tried to enter the bedroom, they found it was blocked off by a piano bench. Willow’s head popped out through the hole. "Hey, guys! Come on in to Fort Harrisberg!" 

Crawling, the trio entered the dim fort. Flashlights were set along a twisting path that led to the center, which was propped up with a music stand. There was enough room for all five of them to spread out. 

"You guys are weird," Buffy said. 

"We try," Xander replied. "Hey Will, we could use a bit more light, don’t you think?" 

"Um…ok," Willow said. She didn’t realize that Xander meant to get more flashlights. Instead, she opened her bottom desk drawer and pulled out a small pyramid. Setting it in front of her, she whispered a few words and the object started to glow. 

"Oh…wow," Cordelia said, speechless for once. 

The little tent was lit up in a cheery glow and Willow smiled at the others. "Better?" 

"I didn’t know you were so good at this, Red," Angel said. "You’ll have to be careful." 

"Oh, I am," Willow answered. "I only do little things…like light and fire and I’m really good at making things appear." She gestured and whispered a few words. Suddenly, a bag of Oreo’s appeared in front of her. She pulled one out and twisted the chocolate apart. "Want one?" 

Xander and Buffy each accepted the proffered gift. "My best friend’s a witch, who has a thing for a vampire, but after she dated a werewolf. My other best friend’s a vampire slayer and my girlfriend is Cordelia. Can my life get any stranger?" 

 

 

*****

 

 

"So, Willow, tell me. What’s Angel like?" Cordelia said. The three girls were sitting in the middle of the tent doing their nails. Actually, Cordelia was doing Willow’s nails and Buffy was painting her toes. The guys had gone on a sojourn for food. Xander was hungry, as usual. 

"Wonderful," Willow sighed. Then her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh Buffy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…I know that he and you… and I’m so sorry…"

"It’s ok, Will," Buffy eased her friend. "I admit it was a shock at first. But now, after they way I’ve seen Angel look at you… Anyway, we could never get back together, not with all we’ve been through. I’m glad he’s found you." 

Willow blushed. "But, what about you?" 

"Me? Oh, I have my sights on someone," Buffy confessed. Then she blushed. 

"Really? Who?" Willow asked excitedly. Cordelia yanked on her hand so she would hold still. 

"Let’s just say he’s older and keep it at that," Buffy answered, looking pointedly at her feet. 

"GILES!" Willow screeched, figuring it out. 

"I don’t think they heard you in LA, Willow," Buffy said sarcastically. 

"Oh, my god! Buffy, this is so great! I wonder if he has a thing for you? I mean, he’s your Watcher and all and don’t past Slayer/Watcher’s have things?" Willow was rambling. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and continued working. She’d leave this one to Buffy. 

"Chill," Buffy said. "I have no idea. Plus, there’s kinda the fact that I’m a student and he’s a teacher…"

"But not for much longer," Willow pointed out. She sighed. "That’s so romantic." 

"How come you two get the older men and I’m stuck with Xander?" Cordelia asked, capping the polish. 

"I thought you liked Xander?" Buffy said to the cheerleader. 

"I do, but at least your guys have experience," Cordelia said. 

"You mean you and Xander never…" Willow said. "But I thought that, with all the closets, you would have." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble of dissolution," Cordelia said. "But Xander’s still prime sacrificing material." The three girls giggled, planning to use this information for blackmail. "So, Willow, you never did answer my question," Cordelia continued. 

"Which one?" 

"What’s it like with Angel? Details, girl. I have to live out my fantasies through someone else. Though normally I would have picked someone who dressed better." 

"Is it ok, Buffy?" Willow asked her blond friend. 

"You bet," Buffy answered. "’Cuz as of right now, I think you’ve got the most experience." 

Cordelia nodded and Willow blushed again. "Um…where do you want me to start?" 

"How about this morning?" Buffy said. "When we got there, Angel was all ‘grr’ at us." 

"Well…um…you remember he was shot, right?" Willow said. The other girls nodded. "Ok. I woke up and decided to change his bandages while he was still sleeping. Thing is he…uh, had a hard on." 

"He did?" Buffy squealed. 

Willow nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah. It was so much bigger than I imagined…not that I imagined Angel before. Well, only once, but that was a long time ago." 

"Will, the story," Cordelia interrupted. 

"Right. I had to pull down his boxers in order to doctor the wounds on his leg. I figured I did it last night, I could do it this morning, no problem." 

"But last night I take it he didn’t have a happy," Buffy said. 

"Er…no," Willow replied. "I still can’t believe I did what I did next. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own. I just sort of reached out and…touched it." 

"While he was still asleep?!" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah. And it jumped. I was so surprised, but when he didn’t move, I touched it again," Willow confessed. 

"Then what?" Cordelia asked. She was really getting into the girl talk. 

"It jumped again and I got scared, so I grabbed the bandage on his leg and pulled. Hard." 

Buffy started to laugh. "Did he wake up then, when you ripped off his hair and skin?" 

"Uh-huh," Willow told them. "But he said it didn’t hurt, only startled him. Then he sat up and I was babbling and he kissed me." 

"Ooh! Were there fangs involved?" Buffy asked. 

"Oh yeah," Willow said in a breathy voice. She unbuttoned the old oxford shirt of her dad’s that she’d chosen to sleep in and showed them her neck and belly. The bite marks were still plainly visible. 

"Vampire hickeys," Cordelia grinned. "Did it feel good?" 

"You have no idea…"

"Ladies, your big strong men are back!" 

The girls screamed in fright at Xander’s voice outside of the blanket fort. 

"Xander, go away, we’re not ready for you yet!" Cordelia demanded. 

"Um, give us a few more minutes of girl talk, ok?" Buffy called out sweetly. 

Xander turned to his companion and shrugged. "Ok. We’ll be in the kitchen." Angel and the teen turned and left. 

"Quick, finish before they decide to come back," Cordelia said, pouncing on Willow verbally. 

"Well, that’s it, really. We, uh, did it," Willow said. 

"Did you see stars?" Buffy asked. 

"More like lightning," Willow answered. "Shooting behind my eyes. Then after, he curled up next to me and, uh, purred." 

"God, Buffy, you have to hear that man purr," Cordelia told the Slayer. "He was doing it early when Giles and I got back with the pizza and drinks. He sounds like a big, lazy cat." 

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Really? Any other fun noises?" 

"Well, he growls a lot," Willow told them. "Different ones for different things. Oh, and this is so cool, I make him forget he’s, you know, ‘grr.’" 

"In game face?" Buffy clarified. Willow nodded. "And here I thought he was mad at Xander and me for coming over." 

"He was," Willow said. "A little. More after Xander punched him though." 

"My Xander? Punched Angel?" Cordelia asked with surprised. "And he’s still alive?" 

"He almost got killed by me," Willow said. "But it looks like everything is back to abnormal with all of us." 

"Will, before we get the guys I want to ask you something," Buffy said. "Are you falling for him?" 

Willow nodded shyly. "Big time." 

"I’m happy for you," Buffy said, leaning over and hugging the hacker. 

"Thanks," Willow replied. 

"I want to hear this purr of his, though," Buffy told her. "Before the sun comes up." 

"Buffy!" 

 

 

 

##  **Part Three**

 

 

 

"’Would it help if I got out and pushed?’" 

"Leia.  _Empire Strikes Back,_ " Xander answered. The five were lazing around the homemade fort, playing Who Said That. Cordelia had Xander’s hand and was giving him a manicure. "’You remind me of the babe.’" 

"The Goblin King.  _Labyrinth_ ," Buffy answered. "Um…’Ya, but you can tell how much it’s gonna cost.’" 

"Watts.  _Some Kind of Wonderful_ ," Cordelia said. She added another coat of silver nail polish to Xander’s nails. "’And remember my name - Armand.’" 

Angel chuckled. "Armand.  _Interview with the Vampire_." Willow had her head in his lap and he was stroking her hair. Smiling down at her, he continued the game. "’You would have looked better.’" 

"Ooh! Burn.  _Hackers,_ " Willow giggled. "I love that movie. How about ‘Your diphthongs are very well rounded.’" 

They all looked at the red head in confusion, then started to laugh. "What? Its Dr. Poole in  _Oscar_." 

"And on that note, I think our game has come to an end," Buffy said. She yawned and looked at the alarm clock Willow had brought under the blankets. "Yikes, its late. Or rather, early." 

"But we don’t need no stinking sleep," Xander said, holding up his hand to examine the job Cordelia had done. "That’s what school is for." 

"Then what do you want to do?" Willow asked. 

"I vote Truth or Dare," Cordelia said, capping the silver polish. She scooted to her right and captured Angel’s left hand to examine his nails. She sighed heavily and pulled out a file. 

"Only if we can avoid the ick factor," Xander said. "No drinking of the gross concoctions." 

"Sounds good to me," Buffy said. She glanced at Xander who was to her right, then at Willow and Angel, who were at her left. Cordelia was across from her. "Are you two in?" 

"I’m in," Willow said. She looked up at her lover. "You?" 

Angel nodded. "Sure. It’s not often a 243 year old gets invited to play Truth or Dare." 

"That’s because most 243 year olds are six feet under," Willow pointed out. 

"Goody," Buffy said. She rubbed her hands together. "Me first. Xander, Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Are you still a virgin?" 

Xander’s eyes bulged and he blushed. "Who me? Heh, heh, heh. Um…yes." 

Cordelia snorted and gave Willow and Buffy an ‘I told you so’ look. 

"Now that you know all about my love life," Xander said. "Cordy, Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Same question." 

Cordelia suddenly developed a very fascinating relationship with Angel’s fingernails. 

"Cordy?" Xander prompted. 

"Yes. Ok, yes," Cordelia snapped. "Are you happy?" 

Xander grinned. "Oh, yeah." 

The other three chuckled at his response. "Willow, Truth or Dare?" Cordelia said. 

"Um…truth." 

"Well, I can’t ask you the same question, since we all know the answer to that one," Cordelia said. Willow turned the color of her hair and Angel turned his head away from the other three, embarrassed. "Ok. Who was the first person you ever loved." 

"That’s easy. Xander," Willow answered offhandedly. 

Xander looked at his best friend in surprise. "Really? I didn’t know that." 

"Of course you didn’t, idiot," Buffy said. "You were blind." 

"You knew about this, too?" Xander asked Buffy. "Where was I?" 

"In the closet with Cordelia," Willow said. She and Buffy giggled. Willow looked up at Angel. "Oh, General?" 

"Yes, Red?" Angel faked a sigh. 

She got an impish look on her face. "Have you ever had sex with a guy?" 

"Yes," Angel answered simply. He shrugged at the looks the others gave him. 

"What’s it like?" Xander said. "And I can’t believe I just asked that." 

"It’s hard to explain," Angel said. He was not uncomfortable in the least. "The scent is different, very heavy. It’s tighter, but not as hot. It’s also easier to pleasure another male because you have the same body." 

"So that time, at the mall…" Xander hinted. 

Angel grinned evilly at him. Xander’s eyes widened. 

"Wow," Buffy said. "Who was your last…uh, male lover?" 

"Spike," Angel replied. "Of course, at the time he wasn’t quite…well." 

Buffy laughed, shaking them out of the moment. "Poor guy. That’s what happens when you drop an organ on someone." 

"My turn," Angel said. "Buffy, Truth or Dare." 

"Dare," Buffy answered with a grin. 

"Ok. I dare you to call Giles up and tell him how you really feel," Angel said. 

Buffy couldn’t believe it. "What! How did you know?" 

"Giles!" Xander exclaimed. "Lot’s of therapy bills in my future." 

"It’s pretty obvious, Buffy," Angel said. "Well, to me anyway. And don’t worry, he feels the same way." 

"Is it too late to choose truth?" Buffy pleaded. 

"Sorry, Buffy," Willow shook her head. "But you can use the kitchen phone for privacy." 

Buffy swore at Angel then scooted out of the tent. The other four looked at each other, then Willow and Xander scrambled out after her. Cordelia continued to work on Angel’s nails, painting them blood red. 

"Do you really have a yen for Xander?" Cordelia asked in her normal forthright way. 

"Other than the fact that Xander’s exceptionally annoying," Angel answered. "Yeah. I’d do him." 

"Crude way to put it," Cordelia said. "Whatever happened to that guy who would sit in the dark and brood for days on end?" 

"I’m not sure, Cordy," Angel replied. "I think Willow stuffed him in a bottle labeled ‘Vampire’s Delight.’" 

Willow and Xander came rushing into the fort, which was a funny sight seeing as they were crawling on their hands and knees. The retook their positions and tried to look nonchalant. Buffy entered a moment later. 

"What did he say?" Cordelia asked. 

"He was surprised," Buffy answered. "And flattered. And told me I had a whole life ahead of me to find someone." 

"He’s lying through his teeth," Angel said flatly. "Tomorrow, corner him in that office of his and get him to confront you face to face." 

"I can’t. I’m too mortified as it is," Buffy said, burying her face in her hands. 

Angel brought his free hand forward and brushed back Buffy’s hair. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Trust me," Angel told her. 

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright. For my next trick…"

 

 

*****

 

 

An hour later, the game was winding down to an end. Each had participated in a variety of dares, but Buffy was saving her best one for last. "Willow, Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare," Willow said. 

*Perfect,* Buffy thought. "Xander, you and Cordelia come with me. Willow, you have fifteen minutes…before sunrise." 

Willow’s eyes widened. "Buffy!" 

Angel looked confused as the other three left the room, with Xander complaining that he never knew what was going on. "What’s the dare, Red?" 

Willow sat up and kissed him, hard. She wiggled onto his lap so she was straddling his hips and plundered Angel’s mouth with her teeth and tongue. Breaking the kiss, she moved to his ear. "I have fifteen minutes to jump your bones while they’re in the house," she lied. 

Grasping his earlobe with her teeth, Willow bit down. Angel shivered and pulled the young woman closer. His hands went up under the back of her old oxford and stroked her bare back. 

Suddenly, Willow was off his lap and freeing his erection to her mouth. Angel gasped when Willow’s lips clamped over the pulsating head. She sucked lightly at first, running her tongue around the mushroom tip. Soon, however, she was bobbing her head up and down, Angel’s hands in her red hair. 

"Willow, Willow, Willow," Angel chanted over and over. He was close to climax when he stopped her. Pulling her bodily to him, Angel latched his lips over one nipple through the material of her shirt. 

Willow groaned and wiggled against his mouth, and at the same time her ass moved against his erection. Angel growled and grabbed her shorts and panties, removing them in one fluid motion. He took her hips and positioned Willow over his throbbing cock. 

"Yes, Angel, please," Willow begged. She felt herself being lowered slowly over him, her moist core enveloping his erection. "Ohh," she moaned. With what little rational thought she had left, she unbuttoned her shirt, giving Angel an erotic view. 

Angel growled in appreciation as he began to help Willow move up and down over him. When she continued on her own, he brought both hands up and caressed her small breasts, twisting and pinching the pebble-like nipples. 

The sensation of pounding onto Angel and his hands on her nipples was too much for Willow. She threw her head back, holding onto him by his shoulders and made a low, keening sound. 

When Angel saw the long column of smoothness, he snapped. He grabbed Willow, his face transforming, and sank his fangs into her shoulder. Willow clamped her vaginal muscles around him as she came, sending him over the edge as well. With a few more hard thrusts, Angel emptied himself into her hot core. 

Willow slumped against the still feeding vampire, her legs quivering. It felt so good to be connected like they were. She blinked the haze from her eyes and happened to be facing the alarm clock. *Eep! Two minutes!* 

She used her left hand to stroke the back of Angel’s head, a calming technique she’d learned the day before. Willow felt him remove his fangs from her shoulder, then he sat back and looked into her face. "Hi," she said with a small smile. 

Angel pulled her forward and kissed her. Willow could taste her blood on his lips. It should have been gross, but it wasn’t. With a pleasurable sigh, Willow let herself be loved. Then she remembered the time. 

Pulling back, she moved her legs, indicating she wanted to separate. Angel helped her off of him, then watched as she tucked his now flaccid cock back into his pants. She quickly re-buttoned her shirt and slid on her panties and shorts. He frowned, then growled at her before pulling her back onto his lap, her back to his chest. He moved the collar of her shirt, which now had blood on it, and began to kiss and lick the twin puncture wounds. 

Willow sank back into his embrace and relaxed. The others would be back in a moment, and Angel was purring like a sexy motorboat as he stroked her neck with his tongue and lips. *Dare accomplished.* 

"Ready or not, here we come," Buffy’s voice sang into the bedroom. Willow smiled sleepily as first Buffy, then Cordelia and finally Xander crawled into the fort. 

Buffy grinned at the noise Angel was making. "You were right, Cordelia. He does sound like a big cat." 

"Told you," Cordelia replied. She yawned and searched for the stack of pillows that was somewhere behind her. 

Xander was staring at Angel, who seemed not to notice that there were three other people in the room. Fascinated, he watched as the vampire’s tongue snaked out and licked Willow’s neck, lapping up the blood that pooled slowly from the bite mark on her shoulder. He swallowed when yellow eyes looked up and met his brown ones and Angel’s purr turned into a low growl. 

Willow brought her arm up and touched the side of Angel’s face. He immediately stopped growling and nuzzled her neck, purring once more. Willow smiled at Buffy, who was just as fascinated as Xander. 

"I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to sleep," Cordelia informed the group. She handed the others the extra pillows, then stretched out, her head in the center of the tent, her legs stretched out behind her. 

"Good idea," Buffy said, yawning. "Ugh. We have to get up in two hours," she said, looking at the alarm clock. Luckily Willow had already set it. She laid down exactly like the cheerleader, just across from her. 

Xander shook his head, then curled in front of the desk where he had been sitting. He continued to watch Willow and Angel, who were leaning against the back of the bed. Soon, however, Angel’s constant, low purr soothed him and the others into sleep. 

Willow smiled at her sleeping friends, then relaxed fully into Angel’s embrace. She let herself drift off to the calming sound of her lover’s contentment. 

 

 

 

##  **End**


End file.
